


Some Job Interviews Are Downright Weird

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Brothels, Cock Cages, Gags, Gangbang, Job Interview, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Public Sex, Sex Work, Sounding, Spanking, Talking Only, lots of talking, talking about the above
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: “How can I help you?” said a professional-looking lady from behind the reception counter.He blushed. “Um...”“Ah, I understand. You’d like to work for us, yes? In what capacity, if I may inquire?”“Um... I...” he tried to answer but temporarily lost the ability to form human speech. She didn’t have a problem with it, though. Evidently, he wasn’t the first potentialemployeeshe was dealing with. “Okay,thatkind of work.”
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Some Job Interviews Are Downright Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Numbers
> 
> This is set in the world of the future, where implant IDs that track your every move are a thing and STDs - conveniently - no longer exist.

Steve stared for a moment at the imposing red door in front of him, then turned around to leave, his courage abandoning him. 

He stopped. 

He didn’t have other options, he reminded himself. If he wanted a good job, he had to get a good education. If he wanted a good education, he had to be able to pay for it. And now that his bastard of a father just got up and left, somehow he had to get the money on his own.

I have to do this, he kept saying in his head over and over.

Otherwise, he was trapped in a circle of paradox. He needed money to graduate from a good school. To earn that money, he had to work. But to get even the most mundane regular job, he needed a permit - which he could only apply for after he graduated. Without the permit, there was only one sort of work you could do as long as you were old and determined enough: prostitution. But even then, there was an issue. To work independently or for an agency, you had to register with the authorities, and that was then permanently added to your employment record. Even if he could handle doing the job itself - of which he still wasn’t sure - he couldn’t afford to be stuck with the _sex-worker_ label for the rest of his life.

The red door in front of him was his only remaining viable option.

Behind it was the biggest, most famous brothel in the city. The building itself was enormous, stretching for a hundred floors up and twenty down, with different activities available on each level. On every side, every few meters, there were about twenty similar red doors. Apparently, having many small doors allowed for more privacy than a grand entrance hall, where anyone could’ve seen your face and what you’ve chosen to partake in. It also allowed the regular staff and the sex-workers to enter without being singled out.

Fuck it. There was nothing to agonize over. He already decided he’ll do it.

He went through the bloody door, then jumped a bit as it clicked closed behind him. There was a small corridor in front of him with three other doors labeled _public_ , _private,_ and _employee_. He read on their website that you should choose _private_ if you didn’t want anybody to see you, _public_ if you didn’t mind being seen and wanted to mingle or take part in group activities, and _employee_ when, well...

That was the one Steve went through.

He stepped into a tiny room. No, an elevator, he corrected himself, as he felt it move down. After only a moment, the door slid open again, and he ended up in a small, unassuming lobby.

“How can I help you?” said a professional-looking lady from behind the reception counter.

He blushed. “Um...”

“Ah, I understand. You’d like to work for us, yes? In what capacity, if I may inquire?”

“Um... I...” he tried to answer but temporarily lost the ability to form human speech. She didn’t have a problem with it, though. Evidently, he wasn’t the first potential _employee_ she was dealing with. “Okay, _that_ kind of work,” she smiled warmly at him. “In that case, please go to room number seven, and someone will discuss with you the terms of your employment in a more private setting,” she said. Then added, “it’s down the hall and to the left.”

Apparently, he looked just as confused and unsure as he felt.

Steve nodded and went the way she pointed. “I’m going through with this... I’m going through with this...” he started muttering under his breath, to relax a little.

Soon he was in front of yet another door. He knocked, and a male voice gave him permission to enter.

He ended up in a small but classy office. A middle-aged gentleman dressed in a black suit sat behind a desk. He smiled at Steve. “Please have a seat.” He pointed at a comfortable-looking office chair in front of the desk. “My name is Michael. How may I address you?”

“Steven,” Steve answered in a small voice.

“Nice to meet you, Steven. I assume you’re here because you’d like to work in our client service department. Am I correct?”

“Yes.” Steve’s voice was a little more steady this time. Still, a blush heated his face as the man made him admit this.

“Good, good. Now, about the terms and details of your eventual employment. There are some options you have regarding your duties, skills required, pay, working conditions, working hours, and the like. You see, as a company, we try to find a perfect fit for a person’s needs, not only when it comes to our clients, but our employees as well. May I ask you a few questions first to narrow down your preferences?”

“That... That actually would be a relief.” Steve smiled weakly. “To be completely honest, I’m doing this sort of thing for the first time, and I don’t have a clue where to begin...”

“Ah. So it’s your first venture into the pleasure business? Or maybe...” Mr. Michael leaned forward a little in his chair. “Is it your first time, period?”

At those words, Steve’s face got even hotter. “I... I realize it may seem stupid... to... to do this sort of thing when I...”

“No, no!” the man interrupted him with a good-hearted laugh. “That’s not what I meant at all! Quite the opposite, really. You see, we can monetize it, albeit only once. Will you be able to give me proof of your virginity?”

“…Proof?”

“Ah, right, you may not be aware of this yet. It’s about the mandatory ID chip we all had implanted at birth. It constantly monitors the state of your body. Most people know this since they teach about it in schools. What many don’t realize, although it is kind of obvious once you think about it, is that the information about your sexual activities is included as well. All of it ends up in your personal medical record. It is completely private, of course, but you can grant someone permission to view chosen information. Your sexual statistics, for example.”

“Oh. How... how do I do that?”

“Here.” The man passed Steven a tablet. “You log into your citizen account, choose _medical information_ , subcategory _sexuality and reproduction_ , then open the page _sexual partners_ , and _statistics_. Now enter our company’s registration number, here, scan this, into the _share with_ field...”

“There’s more than one entry, though...?” Steve asked, confused.

“Yes, indeed. They’re for different types of sexual activities and are further divided by a partner’s biological gender. Just share the ones with zeros beside them.”

“But all of them have...”

Mr. Michael opened his eyes very wide. “Oh may. You’re such a treasure, my dear. Very literally, I should say. You’d fetch an impossibly high price were we to auction your first...”

“Wait. Auction? Like, publicly?! No!” Steve became so agitated he stood up. “No, no, no. I can’t have anyone knowing I’m doing this! On your website, it said there’s a way for me to work here with no one being able to identify me. Like, without them seeing my face or something!”

The brothel employee also stood up, walked out from behind his desk, and tried to calm Steve down. “It’s okay, it’s okay, let’s relax. Of course that’s an option.” He walked Steve back to the chair. “I apologize. I got a bit too excited. I should’ve finished interviewing you first before jumping to conclusions. Sit down, sit down. Of course we’re going to take your wishes into consideration. I’m certain we can come to a compromise that satisfies both you and our company.”

Steve let the man lead him to the chair again. “Oh. Okay then.”

Mr. Michael smiled at him reassuringly, returned behind the desk, and picked up his tablet. “Right. So. Since your privacy concerns you this much, I won’t be creating a regular employee record for you but an anonymous one. You’ll only be a number in our system, and the only point connecting that number with your real identity will be on your citizen account. And that data is private. Will that be acceptable?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good, good. You’re saying you want to minimize the possibility of being recognized. We can achieve that in multiple ways, depending on what you’re comfortable doing, so first things first. How comfortable are you with initiating activities? Also, physically, would you prefer to be active or passive? Or maybe you do not care about such things or like to switch? If so, would you want to switch during a single session, between sessions or, for example, on different days or for a few hours?”

It seemed Mr. Michael started going through some kind of questionnaire. Steve expected it. What he didn’t expect was running into things he didn’t fully understand so soon into the process. “What do you mean by _active_ and _passive_?”

Mr. Michael clearly didn’t mind his confusion, as he answered calmly. “To put it in the simplest possible terms, _active_ and _passive_ correspond to the amount of physical activity. Ah, and your level of _initiative_ describes how much control over what is happening you’ll be having. You can either initiate activities yourself, push some of that responsibility onto your partner or partners, or only be required to respond. For example, by following a script or orders, or by simply laying there.”

“Oh.” Steve furrowed his brows. “Then, wouldn’t it be more logical to ask me if I consider myself more submissive or dominant?” Those were the terms that Steve at least heard before being used in this context.

“That’s what you’d think,” Mr. Michael said. “The problem is, people have weird hangups when it comes to terms _submissive_ and _dominant_. Some may not even know what it really means, especially those with limited experience. For most people, it’s a lot easier to determine how much initiative you’d like to take during sex and how much physical activity you’re willing to engage in. And it ultimately serves the same purpose. If you like to be active physically and keep the initiative, the control, that excludes most settings where we could describe you with the term _submissive_. On the other hand, active physically but without initiative suggests a submissive that will follow orders but may be uncomfortable with most bondage. A dominant who would gladly enact a client’s scripted scene, or someone not necessarily categorized as submissive or dominant, who just likes to grant their partner’s wishes. As you can see, no matter the terminology, the most important thing is to narrow things down, so then we’re able to work out the details.” Mr. Michael paused and smiled at him reassuringly. “So, what would you prefer?”

Steve swallowed and took a deep breath.

He was doing this. Really doing this.

“Since I’m not... um... experienced, I don’t think I’ll be capable of doing anything that will require initiative.”

“Very well, go on.” The other man tapped something on his tablet.

“As for being active physically...” Steve imagined himself riding a cock, and his cheeks burned. “Wouldn’t that be... tiring?”

Mr. Michael nodded. “Indeed, most active settings are harder on your body. Some workers prefer those anyway because of some phobia or already mentioned control issues. Mostly, it’s because of the money. If you’re not into BDSM, active scenes pay better. Some simply enjoy the exercise. Many mix things up. For example, they’ll be starting the day with active work, then, for a few hours, they’ll switch to being tied to a bed, a breeding bench, or a hole-in-the-wall kind of situation. Our company is really flexible here. We will try to accommodate your preferences to the best of our ability.”

Steve’s face, neck, and upper chest were now steadily burning with the king of all blushes since the words _breeding_ and _bench_ were put beside each other in a real sentence. He tried his hardest to consider what his so-called “preferences” could be.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, Mr. Michael took pity on him. “Since you mentioned wanting to keep your identity private, plus you’re inexperienced and dislike the idea of taking initiative, maybe a passive setting would be a better choice for now? In such a case, we won’t be limited to blindfolding your partners or putting a hood or a full mask on you as a way to conceal your face. What are your feelings about being immobilized?”

The last question startled Steve, a lot. Then, he tried to imagine himself in the situation he saw in that porn movie he recently watched with his friends. He was lying on a bed, on his stomach, gagged, with his limbs spread and tied to the frame. A man was approaching from behind. He wouldn’t be able to move. He wouldn’t be able to back off. There won’t be any room for panic. He won’t be responsible for the situation at all. In fact, he won’t have to do a thing...

He fidgeted a bit, then looked at his tightly clasped hands. “I... I think I don’t mind. Being tied up, I mean,” he said quietly.

“Excellent! Now, to the next question. Do you prefer men or women?”

“What?”

“Do. You. Prefer. Men. Or. Woman,” Mr. Michael repeated slowly. “You do have a choice, you realize. I know the misconception that only men use our company’s services is still widespread, but these days it’s very far from true. Granted, the number of female clients is smaller, and most of them prefer active, more experienced partners slightly older than you. So being strictly heterosexual will limit your work opportunities.”

Steve swallowed uneasily. “I... I like girls?”

Mr. Michael had a knowing look in his eyes. “Why the hesitation?”

All the dirty thoughts Steve had since he opened the door to this office flashed through his mind in quick succession. The auction. The cock riding. The breeding bench. Being tied up. He didn’t know if it was just his expectations warping things up, but somehow his imagination was girl-free at the moment.

“I have never considered... being attracted to a man, before.”

“And yet, here we are. You think you like girls, but you came here expecting to have sex with guys, didn’t you? A lot of sex. Am I correct in assuming that you believe anal sex is your only option?”

“It’s not?”

Mr. Michael sighed, then smiled at Steve again. He was doing a lot of smiling. “Of course it’s not. Some of our employees do oral exclusively.” Steve made a face, which in turn made Mr. Michael chuckle. “Well, to each their own, as they say. Although, you could even avoid using your orifices at all. Has it ever occurred to you that a client may want _you_ to do _them_? I thought so. Plus, activities such as spanking do not require penetration, no matter which paddle end you’re on. Hell, a lot of our dominants don’t even undress.”

Steve just stared at him.

“Look.” The man’s face softened. “Are you sure you want to do this? You clearly didn’t think this thru...”

Steve shook his head. “I’m sure! I really need the money! It’s just... I just have to work out some details. And you’re helping, you’re helping a lot. It’s true I didn’t expect all these questions, but I appreciate you taking the time to ask them. They already helped me figure some things out. For example, that I won’t mind being tied up. Or for guys to... you know.” Steve looked down and shrugged.

“Take you anally,” Mr. Michael supplemented helpfully.

Steve glanced at him, then lowered his eyes again. “Yes. That.”

Mr. Michael was quiet for a while. Finally, when Steve stopped fidgeting, the man gave him a searching look and a thin smile. “Very well,” he said. “So, to recap. You’d like to be passive, preferably immobilized, penetrated anally by men. From your earlier reaction, I take it oral is out of the question, is that right? OK. Are women with toys or strap-ons allowed?”

That... image... made Steve surprisingly uncomfortable. Something of it must have shown on his face because Mr. Michael said, “that’s a no, then?”

“Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes, that’s a no. No strap-ons.”

Mr. Michael checked some box or another on his tablet again. “OK. No strap-ons. What about other toys? Dildos? Plugs? Are they also a no? Or is it only when women are the ones using them?”

That... gave Steve pause. Was he really...?

Mr. Michael raised a brow.

It turned out having a sexual identity crisis in the middle of a job interview in a brothel was a tad inconvenient. Steve, fearing that the man will again start to doubt he should hire Steve at all, blurted, “no women.”

He could still change his mind later, right?

“OK, intercourse with men exclusively. Use of sex toys permitted. Now, as for the kinds of toys. Plugs and dildos?” Steve nodded. “Vibrators?” Steve nodded again. It’s not as if he knew what he was really agreeing to, but he figured it will be better to adopt a sink or swim kind of attitude. He badly needed that money, and he’ll probably get more of it, the more things people could do to him. “Gags? OK, gags are a go. Cock cages? You know what a cock cage is, what it does? Yes? Yes. What about the ones that are designed to plug your penis?” Steve felt more unsure about that, but kept nodding. “OK, those too. Then, sounding? Ah, well. Sounding is a practice of inserting plugs or the so-called ‘sounds’ into your urethra to stretch it and/or stimulate your prostate directly.”

Steve sucked in a breath. “Wouldn’t that be painful?”

People actuary did that? It sure sounded painful.

“It may be. But it isn’t dangerous if done correctly. The safety of our employees is vital to us, and we screen our clients carefully and thoroughly. I ensure you the ones who’ll be permitted to sound your penis or do any activity that requires expertise will exactly know what they’re doing. If not, then they’ll be guided by an experienced employee.”

“Um...”

“Does the notion of it being painful bothers you? Ah, there’s something I’ve not asked you yet. What kind of pain, and on what level, do you think you can handle?”

Steve’s heart was hammering fast. He hasn’t considered _that_. For sure, having anal sex for hours a day would not only be tiring but also leave him quite sore. And Mr. Michael mentioned spanking earlier. Now they were discussing putting stuff in his dick. Which would probably hurt too, no matter how carefully done.

“I... don’t know...?”

His interviewer considered him carefully. “Well. How about this? We’ll milk your virginity for what it’s worth. We’re going to make an event out of it, as I said before. We’ll tie you up in the middle of one of our auditoriums, with your face concealed, obviously, then auction out your firsts. Here I advise you to lift your ban on oral, at least for one go. In fact, that would be ideal. The price of your first and only blowjob will probably end up insane. Don’t worry that you can’t do it. We have a special localized muscle relaxant that will temporarily get rid of your gag reflex, one injection, and you’ll deep-throat like a pro with years of experience.”

“I’m not sure... I mean, I don’t even know how to... Ahem...” Steve took a deep breath. “Suck cock.”

“You needn’t be concerned about that,” Mr. Michael reassured him. “You prefer passive, after all. So we’ll put a ring gag in your mouth, then we’ll let the man that buys your oral virginity do all the work.”

Steve imagined himself just lying there. Tied up, helpless, with one cock up his ass and another up his throat, in the middle of a crowd of people that gleefully watched him take it. He fidgeted on his chair, trying to adjust his pants without Mr. Michael noticing.

Well, he was finding out a lot of interesting things about himself today.

“And later. Will the gag stay in?”

“That depends on if you want it to. Or, we could even monetize that. You see, we have a micro-transaction system here. Its primary use is during public performances, like the one we’re planning here. It’s like voting with your money, really. We put options in front of clients, then the one they’re willing to pay more for wins. It works like this. After your oral, we ask people if we should gag you versus not gag you--“

“But they may not...!” The words were out of Steve’s mouth before his conscious mind even registered he was speaking.

The brothel’s employee grinned at him. “You’d prefer to be gagged, then.”

Steve certainly preferred to be gagged _now_.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Michael continued. “It’s rather unlikely that the no gag option will win. Our clients are... ah... _predictable_ like that. It’s also why the question of what sort of gag should be used will be posted separately. Because, you know, math and probability. That, and maximizing the profits, obviously.” He smirked, then started taking notes on the tablet. “What do you think about the options being: leave the ring gag in, switch to a spider gag, a ball gag, or a penis gag?”

It’s sort of weird, Steve thought, that I’m only starting to get overwhelmed now. “I think those are acceptable?” he said weakly.

And what the hell a spider gag even was?!

“Good, good.” Mr. Michael regained his initial frantic enthusiasm. “That’s how it will go, from then on. The options will change based on the audience’s choices and your condition. This way, you’ll retain some control over what’s being done to you. There won’t be typical safe words, but you’ll be able to signal your handler that the situation is going beyond your comfort zone. Unfortunately, we have a policy of keeping the audience unaware there are such safety signals in use during public performances, it destroys the fantasy, you see, so your handler won’t stop any activity that’s already happening or those that clients already paid for. But he or she will make sure you’re alright before going further. For example, if the option of using a penis gag on you won, then the next question would be about the kind used, and next about its length and girth. Let’s say something really big and uncomfortable won. Don’t give me that look. Our toys are excellently designed, you’ll be in no danger of any real damage. Plus, policy or no, if you really have trouble breathing or something, your handler will interfere. As I keep saying, your safety is our top priority. But let’s say it’s just about your own limit that you simply haven’t figured out before. Let’s say people paid to stuff some very long rubber dick down your throat, and you’re freaking out a bit. You tap out. But since people already paid for it, you’ll still end up with it in you for a while. But your handler will put up another auction immediately after they judge the audience won’t protest too bad. And that auction’s result will require the rubber dick to be taken out. You’re with me so far?”

Steve wasn’t sure. No, scratch that, he was anything _but_ sure. 

But he really, really needed that money. So he nodded.

Mr. Michael grinned at him. “That was a somehow extreme example. Obviously, you won’t end up with a foot of rubber penis down your esophagus this soon into the game. For starters, since you have no experience, your handler won’t know if you could even handle that. Secondly, it’s uneconomic. There will be more than one auction, and the increase in size will be much more gradual. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to tap out before things go too far. This way, even if it is your very first time, there will still be some profitable options to choose from. The pain, for example. We will stop if you really can’t handle it, but it may turn out you’re just a bit squeamish.”

“What kind of pain you’re talking about?” Steve wanted to know. “Spanking?”

“Why, yes. I’m glad you brought that up. We’ll start light, with clients giving you a few swats until your butt’s nice and pink. We’ll monitor your reaction, and if it’s positive, we’ll move on to the cane, crop, strap, belt, or paddle, depending on the audience’s choice. We’ll circle through those options a bit, use different implements, gradually increasing the stroke count.”

“I see.”

Damn. Steve’s buttocks were already burning with imaginary pain. He shifted on the chair.

“And, your ass won’t be your only body part to get this treatment. Back, chest, thighs, calves, and feet. Or even your balls, depending on what your handler - and the audience - deems appropriate. Also, we may try something on your nipples, start with some not very tight tweezer clamps with rubber or silicone finish. Then, move on to adjustable alligator clamps and increase the pressure bit by bit. If you react well, we may do clover clamps or even needles.”

“Needles?!”

“Calm down, calm down. As I said, it all depends on your reactions. We’ll be figuring things out as we go. Oh, and since you said yes to cock cages, that will be on the menu too. In fact, it will probably drive the crowd wild if you’ll offer for your cock to be caged, plugged, and unable to cum, while you’re being anally deflowered via a gangbang.” Mr. Michael made it sound like a question, one Steve didn’t really feel like answering. After all, what did it say about him that the idea of being fucked in the ass by strangers while he couldn’t even properly enjoy it made his blood sing.

But, as it turned out, Mr. Michael was way too good at assessing people’s emotions because he added. “Sometimes, we also auction certain activities that go beyond the event itself. Such as the number of days the cock cage will stay on.” He gave Steve a long, searching look, then added, “I shall put that on the menu, too.”

“Alright.”

“The model with a urethral plug?”

“Um... Y-yes?” Steve couldn’t believe the words leaving his mouth. What was he thinking? What did he just agree to? “Are there more things like this? That go on after...”

The idea that his “work” could encroach on other parts of his life was unsettling and, at the same time, strangely appealing.

“Yes. One of those that I think we should also utilize is plugging your anus afterward, with all the accumulated semen trapped inside your bowels, of course, and maybe some irritating cream to cause you additional discomfort. The audience is certain to love the idea and pay handsomely for its realization. Let them pay by the hour.” The man was frantically taking notes as he was speaking. “Yes, by the hour. Since you’ll have the next day free, there will be about forty hours on the table. For forty hours, you won’t be able to remove the evidence of your ordeal, your hole sore, aching, burning, stretched open, the sperm inside your belly slowly getting digested and becoming a part of your body...”

“Wait a minute. What do you mean by I won’t be able to remove it?”

“All toys that are meant to stay on or in our worker’s bodies after being purchased by clients have either time locks or regular locks, which can only be opened on the premises, by a specially authorized personnel. If you want to open it before the time that was paid for passes entirely, we have to refund the money to the clients, your salary included. That means you won’t get paid for whatever time you invested in the activity up to that point. This is done both to ensure the goodwill of the clients and to encourage our employees not to give up.”

“But. Forty hours?!”

“It may sound scary but is, in fact, perfectly safe. Although I’d advise you to limit yourself to light meals for as long as your hole is in use. And the day before, obviously. Other than that, as a part of the preparations, you’ll receive a laxative suppository and apply it on a preceding evening. Then, on the day of the event... Weekend works for you? Okay. Saturday? Next Saturday it is then. On the day of the event, you’ll come here an hour early, that is, at three p.m. You’ll meet your handler, then get an enema, get your face concealed... Hmmm... I think we should go with a rubber hood, no chance of that slipping off or getting loose... Finally, your handler will secure you to the stand. As for the position, let’s go with something simple. Do you prefer to be facing up or down?”

“What does it matter?”

“Well, there are advantages and disadvantages to both. For a lot of people, facing down is less embarrassing. Though some find it more vulnerable, as you mostly can’t see what’s happening around you. But it’s easier to attach nipple clamps, especially weighted, if you’re facing down. There’s usually also a lot more spanking happening while your ass is exposed like that. Plus, your handler may decide to whip your back. On the other hand, when you’re facing up, both your handler and clients have easier access to your nipples and genitals. From your point of view, that can be both a blessing and a curse - while in this position, it is more difficult to attach anything to, say, your balls, they may still have to take some abuse. I imagine many of our clients would like to hold you by the proverbial nuts when they take you for a ride, if only we made that option available to them. They’ll pay extra for it, though, there’s that...”

“Um.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t really...”

Seriously, that description... Steve was on the verge of standing up, flinging the door open, and making a run for it.

Mr. Michael must have seen his unease, but was much less eager to let him go this far into the conversation. “We can always switch,” he said quickly. “Say, two hours up, two hours down?”

“Yes, that seems reasonable...” Steve nodded reluctantly. “But wait. That’s four hours total!”

“For the starters, yes. We’ll auction every additional one. Until you either reach eight or tap out.”

“More than four hours of... of... Four hours?!”

“Steven. That’s a minimal number of hours our regular employees need to work daily. You _have_ read the information provided on our website?”

“That... I... Oh.”

“Of course, you can work here part-time. Your hours will be more flexible then, but I’m afraid the pay of a part-time worker is only half that of a regular - they only receive twenty percent of what the client is paying, when a full-time employee gets forty, at the minimum. Unfortunately, we know from experience part-timers are far less reliable.” Steve’s face fell. Mr. Michale, seeing this, proceeded to explain. “This is a serious company, and as any serious company, we need a stable, predictable income. It is hard to plan things long-term without knowing how many of our employees will be available at any given time.”

Steve knew he couldn’t afford to choose the option that paid less. He will need every credit.

“It’s okay, I understand. I’m sorry, but since I somehow didn’t see this info on your page, could you tell me what the terms for a regular are?”

“Of course. The contract is for a year. After that, you can either resign or renew it. Every time an employee renews their contract, they get a one-time bonus. Workday is, as I said, a minimum of four hours. Your extra-curricular activities, such as being plugged as a result of an auction, are not included in that. Unless it’s happening on the premises in the presence of a paying client. You get an overtime bonus for every hour beyond the mandatory four. Although we discourage more than eight unless you’ve proven that you can handle this amount of workload without your performance becoming sloppy the next day. You work six days a week. You can choose any day other than Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to be your day off. If you want to change your day off to another, you must inform us a month prior. You have two weeks of paid vacation a year, for which you need to apply a month in advance at the minimum. Taking a vacation is not mandatory. And many don’t, since the daily salary you’ll be getting during those two weeks equals what you could earn for four hours a day, and only doing the most basic jobs. Most people earn a lot more than that. Other than the vacation, you’ll get a day off after every major public performance. If you need a day off aside from that, you notify us a week in advance, then work off the required four hours on your next free day or on the weekend, at half the pay. Any absence you do not inform us of at least a week in advance that is not a medical emergency, we consider an inexcusable failure to appear. You work it off on your next regular off day or on the weekend. For free.”

“What?”

“Indeed. And twice the hours, too. This you don’t have to do in one go.”

“And what if I need a day off at the weekend? What then?”

“Unfortunately, that is considered almost as bad as you just not showing up on a regular day. Fridays and the weekends are the busiest time here, you see, so we have to be stern about it. You’ll need to work an extra four hours, for free. And in this case, you won’t be able to choose the when, they’ll just arbitrarily assign you to the busiest time slot. Even worse is if your absence on a weekend happened without a prior warning, then it’ll be four times four hours.”

“But. What if I really can’t come? Like, if I’m sick or something?”

“If you are sick and thus cannot perform, you will be excused. Ah, and we’ll be providing you with a full medical care package, as long as you agree to only use the doctors and facilities our company has signed agreements with. This ensures the quality of service, as the doctors know what to expect when dealing with a sex worker. And it’s our gain too, since they won’t be as eager to approve your sick leave just because your ass is a bit sore. Sore asses aren’t really a valid excuse in this line of work, I’m afraid. If you’d rather keep using the services provided by your current insurer, we’ll require insight into the medical data your chip collects on the days you missed work, to ensure you’re not faking it. Even if you chose that option, we will still fully pay for the treatment of any injury or affliction you got as a direct result of your work here. Although that scenario is not likely, we have excellent safety procedures. Hmm... That’s everything that comes to my mind at the moment. Is there anything more you’d like to know?”

Steve, who was still hung up on the possibility of working for free if he missed a day, was about to shake his head, but then thought of something. “What about the time I start each day? You said I’m supposed to get here at three p.m., next Saturday?”

“Ah, yes. But that’s a bit special. It’s an event, after all. Those you’ll only be doing once or twice a month, and rarely will they be this big. Usually, you won’t be required to come in that much earlier before you actually start. A quarter of an hour, a half at the most. It should be enough time for a quick enema and securing you to your workplace for the day. If you wish for a more thorough cleansing, or if you want a medical assessment, you could come an hour earlier, as you will on this coming Saturday. It’s better if you schedule those beforehand, though. Speaking of schedule. We are peppered to be flexible here, but the busy times will be more profitable for you. That is between six and ten p.m. on weekdays, except for Friday, when that window extends to midnight, from four p.m. to two in the morning on Saturday, and, weirdly enough, from ten a.m. to six p.m. on Sunday. What time would be most suitable for you?”

“I’m at the uni until three every day...”

“Is it maybe the one four streets from here?”

“Yes.”

“Then, you could come here straight after classes.”

“That is... I mean... I suppose I could.”

“The pay would’ve been better if you started a bit later, though. How far away do you live?”

“Half an hour by train.”

“Not very far, then, that’s good. You still do have an option of staying here, though, in our capsule hotel, on the nights when you’re too tired to go home directly. You’ll have to work an additional hour the next day. Plus, your ass, and possibly also penis, will be plugged with something uncomfortable throughout your stay. Auctioned and paid for, obviously. We do it this way to discourage our employees from staying over unless they really need to. We don’t want people to living here, you see. We also have emergency transport, in case you absolutely need to get home after an exhausting day of work. For example, if you have a previous engagement that you cannot miss. But you can use it only once per month, for a fee, so to speak, of either an additional two hours of work or if you agree to take on one activity from our kink list”.

“Kink list? What the... I mean. What is that?”

“Ah, those are special requests for activities we don’t currently have on our standard offer. They pay great but can sometimes be a tad weird, so few people do them without some prompting. I encourage you to check the list often, though. It may turn out there is something you can do on there, and, as I said, they pay really well. Oh, and if you don’t know what exactly something means or entails, please do ask your main handler. In fact, you can ask them to pre-filter the list for you, for things they think you could do.”

“Oh. Okay. And by the ‘main handler’...?”

“Ah, yes, that. We’ll be assigning you one temporarily for now, for a month. Then, if you two click, so to speak, that arrangement will become permanent, and they’ll become your ‘main’ handler who’s responsible for you personally, as opposed to ‘ordinary’ handlers, that only oversee certain areas or activities. If you two don’t click, you’ll get reassigned until you find someone you’re comfortable working with. Your main handler will be present during all your public performances and special activities, like those from the aforementioned kink list, and be the one managing your schedule. They’ll also be the one to approve requests from those clients that ask for you specifically. But they won’t oversee your regular work. You can request their presence if you’re delving into things new for you, though. You also go to them when you want something changed or done differently, or if you have any complaints or concerns. In fact, we encourage our employees to arrange for a monthly review meeting with their handlers, to discuss how things are going, your goals, wishes, et cetera. Remember, your comfort and satisfaction are just as important to our company as that of our clients.”

“When will I be assigned this handler? Can I meet them before I... before Saturday? I mean, it’s scary. Trusting myself like that, into the hands of a complete stranger. Believing they’ll stop things. If I’m hurt. Or panicking. Or, or...”

“As soon as you sign the preliminary employment contract, I’ll make arrangements.” Mr. Michael smiled softly. “You can even meet them today, right after this, if they’re on the premises. If not, tomorrow, at whatever time suits you. So. The contract?”

For a while, Steve sat there and breathed. Stared at his hands. Good God. Was he really doing this? Wasn’t that just... way too much? Getting fucked in the ass for hours and hours. Publicly. Having a cock in him, feeling it move. And without cumming, too. For _hours_. Just laying there and getting fucked. And not only next Saturday. Day after day after day. _Could_ he even do it? For a bloody year, at the least?

God, why were his pants so bloody tight.

“I... um. How? I mean, the contract?”

“Here, log into your citizen account again. Scan this. That notification, it’s a link to a pending contract. Click that. Yes. Now. Read it carefully. Then click _accept_.”

Steve gulped. Then read.

Then clicked.

“And that’s. That’s it?”

“Yes, Steven, that’s it. You’re officially our employee now. Welcome to the company. Shall I place that request for a handler I mentioned before?”

“Yeas, please.”

“Then just a few more questions, I promise, we’re almost done. Will gender be an issue? Male, then? You’re inexperienced. Concealing your identity is a concern. And you’re into passive bondage situations, possibly BDSM, but the details of that are to be worked out later. Good, good. I shall put in that making the most money possible is an important goal for you? Okay, so. Should be willing to manage extracurricular auctioned activities... Screen special request for you? Okay. Arrange for you to experience new things often, so you can figure out your likes, dislikes, and limits. Oh, let’s also put in _willing to push you_... Something to add? We’re good? Okay then, I’m sending it.”

Steven’s heart was beating fast again. “Push him” indeed...

“So. Um. What now?”

“Now, we wait. Would you care for some coffee?” Mr. Michael stood up from behind the desk. “Tea? Snacks?”

Steve slumped into his chair, his head spinning. Bloody tea. Like coming back to the real, ordinary world, from some weird place full of cocks, plugs, and paddles. But he didn’t come back, not really. After all, he just signed off the next year of his life to a brothel. Nothing would be the same again.

“Tea would be great, thank you.”


End file.
